Te deseo solo a ti
by Raru541
Summary: [One-Shot] Hay maneras tan extrañas de enamorarse de alguien, y la forma en la que esta inocente protagonista se enamora de uno de los seis sádicos vampiros en el cual convive, no es algo de sorprenderse... Si tu amas a ese vampiro, simplemente debes obedecer la ordenes que te imponga, ya que solo quiere convertirte en una persona con "clase" y "modales" mediante castigos...


_**¡Hola! **_

_**Regreso nuevamente con un One-Shot…**_

_**Pero ahora no será de BroCon, si no de otra serie que por mi parte también es de mi agrado… **_

_**Me refiero a Diabolik Lovers.**_

_**Y desde hace tiempo quería hacer un One-Shot con mi vampiro favorito, y ese es Reiji…  
[**__¿Fetiche con los hombres formales? ¿Dónde?__**]**_

_**Así que, si en este One-Shot, hay una respuesta positiva, tal vez piense en hacer un Fanfic de esta serie… Por el momento, les dejare esta "prueba". **_

_**[DL no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia Ficticia, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia]**_

* * *

_**[Te deseo solo a ti…]**_

_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he llegado a esta mansión llena de vampiros muy aterradores… _

_Cada día se ha vuelto un gran problema porque cada uno de ellos quiere "tenerme" como su posesión…_

_Es algo que yo realmente no deseo… En realidad, de saber que este iba a ser mi destino, realmente lo hubiera negado por completo… _

_Mi vida cambio al haber puesto un pie en esta gran mansión… _

_Tengo que ir a la escuela por las noches._

_Siempre tengo que estar al pendiente de que si uno de ellos quiera acercarse a mi cuello y chupar mi sangre… Aunque realmente no importa si uno de ellos quiere hacerlo, ya que nunca puedo zafarme de esa acción tan terrible… _

_Tres de los seis vampiros con los que convivo, hacen que cada día que paso aquí no sea tan terrible… _

_El mayor de ellos nunca se nota la necesidad de acercarse a mí para encajar sus colmillos, ya que siempre tiene "flojera". _

_El menor de todos casi siempre esta de mal humor, así que hay veces que no quiero acercarme a el por el gran temor que le tengo… _

_Y el segundo mayor… Bueno… _

_Aquel vampiro que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina o en su laboratorio, no hace que tenga muchos momentos con el…_

_Las veces en que hablamos son casi siempre para darme órdenes, o algunas quejas que tiene de mí por "mala conducta o malos modales"… _

_Debo de admitir que algunas veces me pone un poco de mal humor por sus comentarios, pero admito que aquel vampiro es el que menos trata de tomarme… Y eso hace que le tenga un poco mas de preferencia que el de los demás… _

_**-"No quiero estar con una persona tan despreciable como tu"- **_

_Sus comentarios son tan hirientes, y hace que mi ánimo baje… _

_No sé el porqué, pero quiero serle de su agrado… _

_Quiero pasar más tiempo a su lado y conocer todo lo que sabe…_

_Sé que no soy una chica del todo lista, así que si tengo más conversaciones con él, tendré más conocimientos de los que ya tengo… _

_El día en que puso sus colmillos en mi cuello, fue una experiencia demasiado dolorosa, más porque la imagen que tenía de él fue borrada por completo… _

_Su formalidad fue despresada a una bestia muy dominante… _

_En ese momento solo tenía mis ojos cerrados, y pensar que esto no estaba ocurriendo… _

_Reiji no paraba de succionar mi sangre, diciendo que esto es para lo que sirvo…_

_La única razón por la que estoy aquí, es para alimentar a aquellos vampiros que mientras más convivo con ellos, ciento unos grandes repudios con solo verlos… _

_Eso no sucedía con Reiji… _

_Como dije antes, Reiji es el más especial para mí… _

_Al no conocerlo por completo, se que esa actitud que siempre tiene es por "culpa" de su pasado…_

_**-"Quiero conocer todo de ti…"-**_

_Al pensar esto, llego con una conclusión que me hace dudar mucho de mí misma… _

_Y es que tal vez, ame aquel vampiro… _

**Reiji: **-"Ya sé que estas ahí, ven aquí"-

_Últimamente he estado observándolo muy de cerca, y algunas veces, hace que me olvide de que ellos sienten mi presencia con el olor de mi sangre… _

**Reiji: **-"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí?"-

**Yui: **-"E-En realidad no estaba haciendo nada… Lamento si lo he incomodado…"-

**Reiji: **_*Suspiro* _-"Realmente eres una gran molestia… Y por eso…"-

_Reiji se acerco a mí con una sonrisa tan tétrica pero a la vez tan seductora… _

**Reiji: **-"Mereces un castigo… "-

_Trague un poco de saliva al escuchar esa frase…_

_Mas porque ya conocía ese "castigo" que tendría por mi desobediencia… _

**Yui: **-"N-No es necesario eso… No volverá a suceder…"-

**Reiji: **-"Eso lo sé… Pero para que quede más en claro tu posición, debo castigarte otra vez…"-

_Aquel vampiro me llevo a la "sala de castigos" en el cual ya conocía a la perfección por las tantas veces que me ha llevado a ese lugar… _

_Aunque yo ya pase por esto muchas veces, sigo sin acostumbrarme a aquel "castigo"… _

_Siempre término llorando, mientras que este simplemente ríe y con su látigo "especial" golpea mi cuerpo más fuerte y con más rapidez… _

**Reiji: **-"Puedes evitar esto si tú te portas bien…"-

**Yui: **-"Lo lamento…"-

_Es la única frase que digo cuando estoy en mi castigo… _

_Después de haber obtenido los suficientes golpes, Reiji se acerca a mí y pone su mano en mi rostro para que voltee a verlo… _

_Ver sus ojos color magenta que son ocultados por sus anteojos, hacen que mis latidos comienzan a acelerarse poco a poco… _

**Reiji: **-¿Verdad que no está mal darte castigos para que obtengas buenos modales?"-

_Reiji siempre tenía la razón, y aunque en algunas ocasiones no la tenga, no puedes aclararle que está mal, porque te va muy mal… _

_Así que siempre le contesto que tiene la razón… _

_Sonare muy cobarde y que soy muy masoquista; yo solo quiero evitar que me siga causandome dolor… _

_Tanto físico, como "sentimentalmente". _

**Reiji: ** -"Santo cielo… Tu siempre mostrando tu lado débil cada vez que te miro fijamente…"-

**Yui: **-"Lo siento"-

**Reiji: **_*Ríe un poco* _-"Al igual que una taza que se ha roto, no tengo ningún interés contigo porque ninguna de las dos cosas son perfectas"-

**Yui: **-"…"-

**Reiji: **-"He pensando algunas veces que al estar más tiempo contigo, haces notar mas tu deseo de ser complacida… Y eso se hace notar mas cuando estamos aquí…"-

_Reiji hace un lado mi cabello y empieza a susurrarme al oído… _

**Reiji: **-"Y para obtener ese gran deseo… Tengo que hacer esto…"-

_Cuando Reiji comienza a chupar mi sangre, lo hace de una manera algo delicada… _

_Mis muñecas son sostenidas por sus manos, y hace que me acerque más a él… _

_El dolor que se obtiene al principio es sustituido por una ola de placer… _

**Reiji: **-"Al escuchar los gemidos que haces… Hace darme cuenta que no estoy equivocado… Ahora ya no me dices que pare… Solo te acercas a mí para que lo haga con mayor fuerza… Eso hace notar más tu gran necesidad de ser complacida… Y por mi parte, vas a obtener muy seguido estos castigos hasta que cambies esa manera tan descarada que tienes…"-

_No estaba enojada por ese comentario, muy por el contrario… _

_Ahora estaba dispuesta a que las veces que Reiji quisiera, podía encajar sus colmillos en mi cuerpo… _

_Desde ahora en adelante… Estos momentos serían habituales… _

**Reiji: **-"No quiero que estés con nadie más… Porque tú eres de mi propiedad ahora…"-

**Yui: **-"Reiji-san…"-

**Reiji: **-"Gracias a tu manera de comportarte… _**Te deseo solo a ti**_"-

_Siempre deseare a estar a su lado… Sin importarme el daño que pueda causarme, lo seguiré amando más que a nadie en el mundo…_

_Ya que de ahora en adelante, el será "mi amo"… _

_Y yo una simple chica que cumplirá todo lo que se le pida… _

_**-Es extraño la manera en la cual me enamore de ti- **_

_**-Siempre he tenido la necesidad de decirte que me gustas…-**_

_**-Pero no debo decirlo-**_

_**-Porque quiero que te des cuenta que soporto toda esta tortura… Por amor- **_

_**-Tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo que yo…-**_

_**-Luchare para que un día, llegues a sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti…-**_

**Reiji: **-Si deseas mas placer… Solo debes pedirlo… Humana…-

* * *

_Aquí se acaba este One-Shot…_

_Perdonen si no es del todo bueno, pero como dije un principio, quería saber si tengo una oportunidad de dar mi aportación para escribir un Fanfic para esta gran serie… _

_¡Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot! _

_Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció… _

_¡Nos vemos luego!~_


End file.
